In recent years, the semiconductor integrated circuit elements (IC chips) used for a CPU in a computer or the like operate at higher speeds, and with higher level functional features, than previously. Along with this advance, the number of terminals has increased and the terminal interval has tended to be smaller and narrower. Generally speaking, terminals in large numbers are densely packed on the bottom surface of the IC chip in an array, and a terminal block so formed is connected to a terminal block at the motherboard side by a “flip chip” connection. However, because there is a large difference in pitch between the terminal block at the IC chip side and the terminal block at the motherboard side, it is difficult to directly connect the IC chip to the motherboard. Therefore, the connection method generally employed is one wherein a package constituted by the IC chip, which is mounted on a wiring board for mounting the IC chip, is produced and then mounted on the motherboard. Examples of such wiring boards which constitute this type of package include a wiring board wherein a capacitor is embedded in a core substrate so as to attain a reduction in switching noise of an IC chip and a stabilization of power supply voltage. Since a length of the wiring connecting an IC chip and a capacitor becomes long, the above effect cannot be obtained due to an increase in inductance component of the wiring whereby the capacitor is preferably disposed near the IC chip. There has been suggested, as an example, a circuit board in which a capacitor is embedded in a core disposed directly under an IC chip. For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-39243 (refer to FIG. 4, etc.).